1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection circuit and a gate driving circuit for a semiconductor switching device, capable of performing an overcurrent protection function and a load open sensing function during driving of the semiconductor switching device, in a semiconductor power switch circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor power switch circuit may include a plurality of semiconductor switching devices for providing a driving signal to a load such as a motor, or the like. In this case, the semiconductor switch may be configured of a high side switching device and a low side switching device. The switching device may be configured of an IGBT or a MOSFET.
The gate driving circuit is required to drive the semiconductor power switch circuit and the gate driving circuit receives an input signal to generate a gate signal having a level capable of operating a switching device.
However, since an overcurrent higher than a rated current may flow in a switching device, the semiconductor power switch circuit may require a protection function against overcurrent so as to prevent damage to a device due to overcurrent.
Further, when a load is open, a detection signal is in a low state, such that the semiconductor power switch circuit may be erroneously operated to continuously drive the switching device. Therefore, in order to prevent this, the semiconductor power switch circuit requires a load open sensing function.
The following related art document relates to an apparatus for detecting disconnection and/or overcurrent of load circuit and discloses a technology of performing an overcurrent protection function, but does not disclose a technology of simultaneously performing an overcurrent protection function and a load open sensing function during the driving of a semiconductor switching device.